


Dirty words- Samuel Drake x Reader

by Helindir



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helindir/pseuds/Helindir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is working, in something very dirty</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Your friends were crazy. Without a doubt. Unquestioningly. But blessed were your friends. They knew a little more certain dark and dirty pages, so they did not hesitate to recommend you something.

Since you were done with your boyfriend you had released enormously. After all, he was a conceited fool who had learned to have sex watching bad porn and it did not bother to consider those things that you indicated that were wrong. The clitoris can be touched, the breasts were not plastic, there were more ways to penetrate you, he did not have to disappear as soon as he ejaculated, he could use the hands.

But he had ignored you. Dissatisfied emotionally and physically, you threw him in the first moment you could. And now your friends, who they gave you dildos of all the colors, they also gave you the link to a page and the recommendation of having enough money login to use there.

On that weekend, boring and, why to hide, horny, you came to the happy page.

You sat on your bed in underwear, with your laptop between your legs.

“Dirty words and Clean Men” Dictated the presentation banner. You laughed. Then you read the explanation.

“In this page you can chat and talk with all kinds of heterosexual men, willing to fill you with fantasies and blandishments a small fee. Visit their profiles, checks his information, introduce yourself, and after the payment, you have the time you want to hear them and, if you’re good, see them. Paradise for the ladies. The food is served”

You came back laughing.

You started watching the profiles. Some had their faces photo, other his body, other even his penis. There was everything. From teenage boys yo geriatric elderly, thin as eels, fat, muscular of all types, small dicks, curved, huge, beautiful, ugly. It was a menu. And each had “important” information, together with the assessment. That was important. You did not want a zero stars.

Member size, taste, types of porn, voice type, time availability.

Nicknames as OldSexy60, TheMasterOfSado33, The _Painful, BoyScreamer, Big-Cock-069…

You started to laugh again. You did not know you were looking for, if they were looking for something. You started to look the best, five stars, all hyper muscled young boys with monumental dicks, typical.

You down a category, the four stars. There were more normal people there. Walking, you saw a stomach. Rare. The images were almost always full torsos. You looked carefully.

\- Rude boy- You smiled, seeing that he had bullet wounds- Surely you have a micro penis…

You reviewed the profile, curious.

\- ¿21 centimeters? Yea, sure- You laugh- In your dreams.

You kept under review. Something unusual, he had enough information. Most you had seen only they showed the commodity but they did not specify anything else.

\- Let’s see what you bring- You looked nickname- Mr… Sam_Soft_&_Gentle… ¿Soft and gentle? ¿What are you, a detergent?… Let’s see… More than 40, high… ¿Cultured? It is a page of sex ¿Who cares?

You looked at the physical, weight, eye color, all, until you read his presentation. Even more rare, almost nobody had presentation and this guy had written a whole one.

“Hello. Hello. I’m Sam. Beyond all, you should know that I am kind, friendly, gentle, but I can be rude, crude and demanding if you want. I’m here so you can hear me say the sweetest things in your ear, so you can feel me even in the distance, so that your mind wander in the hottest corners of your imagination. With me you can hear every one of my moans and growls (I am very vocal ¿You know?), and you can scream with me the hours you want. I’m here to please you. I love to please.”

That had piqued your curiosity. He was different, you could feel it. He was not like the others, direct to obscenity, clumsy, uncouth. There was even a hint of chivalry.

You observed a moment. He was online. And you were still, nervous for some reason. He was an anonymous, but you had no habit of doing that.

You opened the chat window with him and wrote a “Hello”. A few seconds later came the answer:

“Hello. ¿How are you?”

“Good, Fine. Thank you” You answered “¿And you?”

“Perfectly, beautiful. Excuse me ask but… ¿Can we move this conversation to audio? Is much more comfortable to me talking”

“Yeah right"You said nervously.

"Give me a second”

Shortly after the window was modified, to become an audio call.

\- ¿H-hello?- You talked nervously.

\- Hi pretty…

You doubt one second “¿What kind of voice is that? Soft, serious, slightly raspy, seductive… Well played from the beginning.”

\- Hello- You came to say hello again- Sorry, I’m new here, I’m not sure I’m doing.

\- ¿New? So I’m glad you chose me above the pathetic army to five stars. Thanks Sweety.

\- You’re welcome. And well… ¿That I have to do?- You laugh- God… I am sorry, I sound so stupid.

\- No, not at all, cute, relax.

For a moment you thought that soft and gente was true.

\- We can start with something- He continued- I will not ask for your real name, but ¿Would you like to call you somehow in particular? It can be whatever you want.

\- I do not know- You embarrass slightly- As you like. But be tender.

\- Ok… tender- He laughing gently- To me you can also tell me as you like, or Sam… or Samy.

By God you had liked his laugh.

\- At the moment I think I’ll tell you Sam- You answered- ¿And now as I transfer?

\- Do not worry cute, this is your first time here, and even more with me. No need to pay me anything.

\- ¿Seriously? But you work for this.

\- I know… But I also enjoy doing it, and is more an extra income, than a work itself. In addition, I must be honest, most women come, pay, get what they want and go, not presented, nor thanks, nor are like you, talking or asking, even the usual ladyes. I value greatly the respect and that treat me as something more than entertainment.

\- I understand you, I also hate rudeness.

\- So, at least for today, do not bother yourself. By the way, honey, I’m not just here to give pleasure. I am also company. And I do not ask mobey for company. Do not tell anybody ¿Yes? Among us.

\- It’s okay- You laugh- Now I understand that of Soft and Gentle.

\- ¿Yes? Tell your theory…

\- Men tend to be roughs and a little gross at all. You don’t. ¿Are you always like this or is just your actoral facet?

\- ¿Actoral facet?- He laughed- You’re adorable… No, it is not a actoral facet. I am terribly honest at all, so, I’m “soft and gentle” in all aspects of my life… Except when they force me don’t be soft and gentle…

\- I doubt you can win a fight if you are soft and gentle.

\- Exactly ¿You know?- He said- You have a sweet and gentle voice ¿What are you doing in a place like this? I doubt that you do not have a boyfriend.

\- A couple of weeks ago I had. Not now.

\- I am sorry to hear that, beautiful.

\- No problem, I left him. It was very stupid.

\- You are in a page sex, sweetie. That stupid was referred to the bed, no yo his mentality.

“Wow, really smart” Were you shocked. He had taken a very good conclusion.

\- You surprise me- You confessed- It is rare to find smart people on these sites. And yes, he was stupid in bed. In three months of relationship he never could make me reach an orgasm, and he not even tried. His world was summed up to an erection, penetration and ejaculation. I was a simple inflatable doll.

\- Oh, but stupid is an understatement. He was an idiot with all the letters… If the best in sex is to enjoy the other. At least to me, I love to see when I do something and the other person raves on pleasure… ¿Is that perhaps a bit self-centered?

\- Only in a good way.

\- Dear, as life advice, on the sexual plane, you’re never dissatisfied. Is not good for your health. And if your partner is inept, teach him. And if he do not want to learn, leave him. A woman deserves all hers orgasms.

\- Ok- You laugh- That was sweet and dirty.

\- ¿Like a candy on the floor?

\- God no- You laugh stronger- That’s gross.

\- I know- He laugh.

“Damn he’s funny” You smiled to yourself.

\- ¿Why are you here?- You ask- You already know I am poor in orgasms ¿And you?

\- Well… Sometimes I just have no desire to leave to have a nice evening. And sometimes I get bored of going to a bar, put hours up with drunken and women who want nothing with me, for classification and analyze whether or not I can sleep with a woman. Here they are all looking for something. Much faster.

\- ¿And you’ve thought about having a girlfriend for that?

\- It is difficult for a woman to stay with me for more than one night.

\- ¿You’re too ugly to face?

\- Not really… ¿Why?

\- Because, by your photo, you don’t have an ugly body and you say you have a good “equipment"… You’re also intelligent, funny, gentle and kind. ¿Where is the problem?

\- Well, well…- He laugh- Sherlock. A lady smart too… My problem is that I am very selective. For one night, I have practically no problema to get a lady. But for something more… I do not know. None has what I want.

\- ¿What are you looking for? ¿Three breasts?

\- No- He laugh loudly, sweeten your ear- Brain.

\- Oh- You laugh- Yeah, that’s a general problem.

\- Not yours, Sherlock.

\- Arthur Conan Doyle is not my style, I’m more of Edgar Allan Poe…

\- Oh- He said, in a purr- Cultured… You are more Sherlock than before. If you know of literature, you’ll know why.

\- Because Conan Doyle was inspired by Poe to make Sherlock- You smiled.

\- Clever girl- He returned to purr- Someday you’ll read me the poem The Raven?

\- Never more- You joked, using the typical word of the poem- Sure.

\- ¿What other work do you like?

\- The Black Cat, The Purloined Letter, Premature Burial, The Pit and the Pendulum…

\- ¿This are not some dark tales for a lady like you?

\- If you think about illogical things, think, we are talking about poetry on a page sex…

You heard him laugh loudly. And the talk lasted for a rather long time, talking about all sorts of things.


	2. Chapter 2

After nearly an hour talking, the talk had taken a rather erotic tinge. They were talking about positions, intensities, preferences. It was when Sam_Soft_&_Gentle took a slight incline in the talk.

\- It may be a question a bit abrupt- Sam said- And I apologize if is but… Being here… ¿You need some help with… something?

\- I do not know…- You smiled shyly- It depends what is that something…

\- ¿Do you want me help to masturbate?

\- I guess… If… you want. I mean… It is not an obligation… I’m not paying…

\- In addition to adorable, you’re kind… You won a VIP pass. ¿Do you want me to? Obviously not my face, but the rest…

\- O-okay…

Your body feel quite warm. Much really. To a conversation window was added another, wide, the video. Whoever he was, was lying in bed, using only a black shorts, very tight. The image could be seen only below the nipples, her whole stomach, groin and thighs. The damned had an exquisitely shaped body, not overdone.

\- ¿You can see me?- He purred.

\- Yes…- Your voice trembled slightly- I doubt you’re the video.

\- Of course, it’s me, beautiful. Look, I’ll prove it. I have here about a pack of cigarettes, a lighter and my phone. ¿What would I grab?

\- The lighter.

You saw him move a little and leave the lighter in his nice stomach. Agree. It was him.

Also you saw bullet wounds, very clear now.

\- ¿Do you believe me now?- He said, removing the igniter and leaving it in place.

\- Yes, wao… ¿Are you a gang member? You have those scars…

\- No, calm, I’m a good guy. Someday I’ll tell you. ¿You like them?

\- Yes…

\- ¿Do you touch them if you were here?

\- Sure, only if you do not mind.

\- Many women are impressed, but they refuse to touch them- He ran his hand through his wounds, gently- I love be touching here… I am very sensitive there…

\- ¿Any has… kissed them?- You whispered.

\- No… Honey… I have not had that pleasure…- He growled- Lord… I excited thinking about your lips kissing them…

Your eyes down to his underpants. The damn was having a generous package.

\- ¿Do you have your pants on, sweetie?- He whispered, as he ran his hands through his stomach.

\- No… I’m in my underwear…

\- Mmmm… Sexy… Too bad I can not see… Down it slowly, for me… ¿You want?

You left the laptop nearby, not stop watching, and slowly you took off your panties.

\- Ready… Samy…- You mutter.

\- Precious… I’ll get mine ¿Yes?

\- Please…

You heard him laugh softly and you observe his hands rubbing his chest and slowly down around his stomach, take the underpants and lower slowly. His penis was ready, hard, erected.

“God, he have 21 centimeters ” You thought “And exquisite”

\- If you do not like, let me know…- He said- I can cover myself.

\- God, no… It is… delicious.

\- Thanks sweetie… Touch yourself a bit for me ¿Yes? Let me hear that cute voice…

You’ve never done that, but your brain felt bewitched for whatever he asked to you. If he had asked your bank account, maybe you had given.

Your hands down to your groin, rummage gently on you. You were damn wet and hot. You let out a soft moan.

\- That's…- He murmured, with low voice- I wish be there, beautiful… ¿Are you wet?

\- Yes…- You whispered, seeing as he began to stroke his penis- Damn… You look good…

\- Sweetie… How I wish sucking your pussy, right now… Lick you completely, hear you moaning, taste you…- His hand began to go up and down- I ’ll make you feel in paradise…

\- Samy…- Your moan, stroking harder- Keep…

\- With me you’d know what is pleasure, my beautiful… I will make you cum may times… To keep you satisfied and… happy…

\- ¿You will… fuck me?- You moan-¿You will give me that exquisite dick?

\- Sure, God… And I do not stop until see you come on my cock- He masturbated faster- Fuck… You have me like a stone… I want you…

\- Sam…- Your moan strong, frenzied for that, rubbing your soaked clit.

\- I can hear you… I can hear you… Yes… The sound of your fingers into your pussy… I want to be there… I want you to use me…

\- You’re so… damn sexy… Since so long… I’m not… so…- You goan, introducing you a couple of fingers- ¡Fuck!

For several minutes you stay there, masturbating vigorously, staring at that male body that gave pleasure at the expense of your moans. You discovered that you loved that, and really you wanted more. See it closer, touching him, hear as you were hearing, strong and masculine, grunting like an animal.

\- Samy… Samy… I want to suck you… I want to taste you…

\- Sweetie… I want to hear you cum, as if my mouth will suck you…

\- Don’t stop- Your moan, seeing his huge reddened penis, to close- More… Almost…

Your eyes fixed on the image, your ears focused in his delicious grunts and slowly you started to climax. Your fingers came foully, making noises as obscene as his hand to wring his glans. And although he will not see you, he obviously knew your shortness of breath meant something.

\- Go ahead, love- He moaned- Keep… You’re beautiful… Scream to me…

And you did it. Your legs quivered and turn the eyes of the screen to sprain of pleasure and shout his name as if has ripped from your chest. You had not finished to return from your orgasm when you heard him.

\- Look at me- He asked, almost inaudibly- Look my love…

Your eyes were on him, in the way he rubbed his stomach with his left hand, and he clung to his skin, as desperate to hold on to something. His skin was glistening with sweat, her legs moved restlessly, his whimpers melted your soul, while he is moving his waist, his hand squeezing his penis and he rubbed his reddened glans. You could see his muscles tense as he began to snarl at length, emitting sweet moans.

\- Comes to me- You moan for him- Samy… Give it to me…

\- ¡Fuck! ¡Sweetie!

You saw him wince, shake off a bit, grunting louder and he rubbed his huge penis while a generous squirt of cum shot out and fell deliciously in his stomach.

\- God…- He exclaimed, exhausted- Beautiful… Wao… How intense…

You laughed softly, seeing him still, tired, with his penis resting on his dirty stomach, slightly more relaxed.

\- Samy- You whispered- ¿Can you rub your stomach with your semen?

\- ¡Mmmmm!- He growled- Sweetie…

You saw him pass his hand over his body, spreading his ejaculation like oil.

\- I wanted to do it with my own hands- You mutter.

\- You are delicious… ¿You like?- He did not stop rubbing- ¿I gave you a good orgasm, sweetie?

\- Yes… Samy…- Laughed softly- You’re a real man…

\- How sweet you are…

\- ¿Did I do it well, even being new in this?

\- You’re a goddess… Since some time ago I have no such intense cum…

\- ¿Seriously?- You smiled- Thanks for that… But I don’t believe you.

\- Do not believe me then. Believe my body. I still like a damn rock, and that does not always happen.

You looked at his cock. Yes, he still erect, like a mast.

\- Let’s talk about other things, but masturbate while- You asked.

\- Mmmmm…- He purred- ¿You like see me?

\- I want to see you happy, Samy- You whispered- I would go it down… With my mouth…

\- Shit…- His hand went to grab his penis- I adore you…

You smiled. And you kept talking half an hour, between serious and dirty issues, seeing as his hand rubbed all over, without stopping, and grunts began to reappear.

\- It’s a pity you’re there alone- You told with sensual tone- So much man, so wasted… With me you should never touch you alone…

\- Beautiful… ¿Can I ask you… something?- He beg- Please… Put your thumb in your mouth… And suck it… I want to hear you… imagine you…

You did not say anything, to fill him with uncertainty. But you did it. You surprised by the sound obscene you could do and the eagerness with what you did. Imagine that it was him, produced you only hungry.

You heard him complain deliciously, call you, ask for more, while furiously he masturbated to the rhythm of your sounds.

\- ¡Fuck! ¡Fuck!- He yell- ¡Sweetie! ¡Don’t stop! ¡Suck it! I…

You saw him shake as possessed, scream, cum again, clinging to the sheets while his skin soaked in sweat glistened.

\- My love…- He groaned, exhausted- Sweetie… I adore you…

You laughed softly, seeing his stomach and chest move quickly by fatigue.


	3. Chapter 3

That night you slept like a stone. Your body had greatly relaxed after the incredible orgasm that Sam had provided with its image and sound. You slept, thinking slightly in him, in his body, just that you sleep slowly crawl you to the clouds of unconsciousness.

Such had been the impact on your mind, you was a wet dream, where you saw yourself sucking his long penis and then ride him furiously. You woke up abruptly, in the morning, feeling the wet sheets.

“¿W-what?” You thought sleepily “¿Really? ¿I peed myself? God… so grown up and so… ”

You did not want to get up, but the humidity bothered you.

“Please do not be menstruation… I do not want to wash it all again”

You touched your crotch and led out your hand to light. Luckily it was not blood. It was a generous flow, viscous, warm.

“¿What the hell?” You came to think. Your mind found fragments of your dream, remembering things. “Ooooh…” You laughed “Samy…”

You smiled your own, seduced by your memories, tempted to open your laptop and see if he was online. But no, you could not be so desperate. You were, but did not want to show it. Years ago since a man not let you so hot and eager as he. He had touched your fiber lust.

You check under your bed, brought your mysterious box. You bite your lower lip, choosing the content. You took a blue dildo, with a small engine. You lit a moment, seeing that had battery, seeing that the soft rubber stretched and contracted alone, like a huge caterpillar of pleasure.

You get off you horrible shirt that you had as pajama and started to fondle your breasts, thinking of Sam, remembering his moans and his voice, his body, his beautiful erect penis. Your body was seething after sleep, so you placed the dildo inside you, moaning widely and you left it there, moving inside you as you twirl and caressed, calling him.

You imagined him fucking you, slowly and deeply. You increased the speed of your dildo, humming into your pussy and you closed your legs, to make sure you rub your whole interior.

You hugged the pillow, imagining that it was his torso and quickly started shaking, screaming choked. It was delicious, but not as much as you’d had with him.

Anxiously you waited till night, you entered the page, with the hope of seeing him active. For yours wonder, Mr. Gentile was available.

“Hello Sam” You wrote immediately.

You waited almost half a minute, until the sound of the incoming call made you jump out of bed.

\- God- You laughed slightly- Hello Samy.

\- Hi pretty.

\- I almost shit by scare. Let me know before making the call, by God…

\- I am sorry- He laugh gently- ¿How are you, besides scared?

\- Fine… Fine… Something boring. ¿And you?

\- On a break.

\- ¿Have you had many customers today?

\- Yes… It’s Sunday.

\- ¿Is there much demand on Sundays?

\- It is what I call the Red Day. They are all desperate to fill their quota of sex before Monday.

\- ¿How many have you had today?- You drank some soda.

\- Mmmmm…- He thought- Let’s see… Six.

\- ¿What?- Your cough- ¿How do you manage to endure so much? ¿Do you take Viagra?

\- No- He laugh hard- God no… ¿Do you think I masturbate with all and each of them?

\- It is assumed…

\- No, generally just they want me to tell them obscenities or strange things that relate to them. And to me, honestly, while getting paid… I can say anything.

\- I thought it was more… real.

\- Between you and me… Almost always pretend to masturbate. I have learned to be very good with that…

\- I thought women were the ones who pretended- You laughed.

\- Precisely. No one is expected to also do it myself.

\- ¿How can you pretend in video?- You thought- ¿Do you have false ejaculations or what?

\- I don’t use the camera with all, beautiful. For example, today I just masturbated me once, and without camera, with the first of six… like… five hours ago. The other four women wanted me to speak obscenities and one crazy made me talk as dominate her with whips…

\- That wildlife…

\- Yep.

\- Something I do not understand…- You thought.

\- Tell me.

\- You don’t use the camera with all, or you masturbate with them all. ¿Why yes with me?

\- I already told you. You are different.

\- Thanks… I guess…

\- By the way, maybe there is something that I has not specified yet- Sam muttered.

\- ¿What is it?

\- If I’m not there at some point… Maybe it’s because I’m attending to a client, or simply because I’m not in “service”. But remember you can always go to the other men, you don’t need exclusivity with me.

\- Weeeeelllll… Thanks, but no. I prefer to be you.

\- ¿Why me?

\- I do not know- You looked at the ceiling- You give me trust… In addition, no matter if you’re or not. If I have too eager, I masturbate alone… That’s why I have my toys.

\- ¿You know what it’s called that exclusivity without sex?

\- ¿How?

\- Marriage- He laugh hard.

You started to laugh. That idiocy had caused you too much fun. And his laugh even made it worse. Soon you were half curved, laughing, holding you stomach.

\- Stop…- You begged, crying, laughing, listening him laugh- My tummy… hurts…

\- You… Stop…- He laugh strong- ¡God! My bladder…

\- Think… Think about other things…-You laugh- Think… in chairs.

\- Oh yeah… chairs ¡Mmmmm!- He pretended excitement, laughing softly- Wooden legs, nails ¡Mmmmm!

You came back laughing loudly, covering your face with a pillow to not be heard exaggerated. Regrettably you listened to him laugh aloud, which only made it worse.

\- ¿You’re good?- He laugh.

\- I’m trying not to pee myself…- You driedst your eyes- God… You’re so dumb…

\- I know…

\- Heaven… It is impossible to get bored with you.

\- ¿You know something?

\- ¿What?

\- You have a beautiful laugh.

\- Thank you- You smiled- You too.

\- You’re welcome… Ow… Please wait- You heard him moving, type something- Excuse me… Excuse me… Silly me, I did not put my status as unavailable and there is now a client…

\- Samy, if you want attend her. I’m here mostly out of boredom.

\- No, no. Just… let me write her… So… sorry… I… am… not avail…able… Emmmmmm…- He thought.

\- Put that you thank her interest and you expect to see her someday- You arranged your pillow.

\- An excellent idea… Let’s see… Thank… you… I hope… agree… another… day… Good… night… ¡Done! Sorry, honey.

\- Is okay… By the way ¿Do not you feel dirty doing this?

\- ¿You do not feel dirty looking this?- He laugh gently.

\- A bit.

\- I don’t.

\- ¿Why you don’t do it in the real world? You would have many customers as a gigolo.

\- Because I do not need it. Fortunately I expend myself to other things, and this is a hobby. Instead of just masturbate alone, as I do every day…

\- But the real sex is better.

\- There’s no doubt about it.

\- ¿So?

\- Mmmmm…- You heard him think- It’s complicated.

\- I have time.

\- Well… Maybe it’s because I’m a little… weird. On the one hand I love the actual sex. That is to say… God I slept with hundreds of women… But I always feel a little… ¿How to say it? ¿Bad person? Because after all, what I do not differ in any way with get prostitutes… I have sex and go. Worse, because I do not pay.

\- You forget that those with whom you sleep, surely seek just that: Sex without commitments.

\- I know, but still, I keep feeling a little selfish. Here I don’t “use” anyone, but I be “used”. Although it is not entirely to my liking.

\- ¿And then what is your perfect sex scene? Because if nothing pleases you completely…

\- I’m soft and gentle ¿Remember? You’re smart, you think what I look.

You laughed softly. You knew what he was talking about. He, even being almost a full gigolo, was looking to have sex with a steady partner. It was understandable, being such a good person as he looked.


	4. Chapter 4

After another time talking, Sam put some uncertainty.

\- Sweetie…- He said- ¿Do you have time?

\- Depends as much… But yes, I do not work tomorrow.

\- All right… ¿Can you wait a few minutes?

\- Sure.

\- Thank you honey, I’ll be right back.

You stayed there, silent, waiting for about five minutes. You listened noises on the other side, to which you focused, wondering what the hell he was doing.

\- ¿Are you there, beautiful?- He asked.

\- Yes Sam, I’m here.

\- Good… Listen, I will not be able to hear you, but I’ll leave the microphone open.

\- ¿Okay?- You did not understand.

\- We talk later. Enjoy the view- He smiled.

With no idea of what he are talking, you saw that the video window open. You see his bare stomach, his scars, quite close to the camera, and one of his hands, greeting you. Then you saw him away.

“Oh God” You thought “Yes sir…”

The damn had put the camera in the bathroom. He was completely naked, and you saw him open the shower, let the water run, you could hear the rain. You kept looking at his long back, the sinuosity of his column, his lovely buttocks, his waist, his long legs, the way his hands touched his thighs while walking, his shoulder blades.

He had calculated everything so that his face would not show. Fucking genius.

You observed while he standing under hot water, getting soaked, delighting your eyes to the image of his muscles touched by sweet drops of water, the way they down to his chest.

You see his delicious cock, not exactly flabby, but slightly hardened, as if the idea of being seen to do that, seduce him.

You knew you were totally wet, you could almost feel your own pussy beating alone, with desirous. But only you stay still, watching him, lost.

You saw as he took the shampoo, slowly and carefully, and a slight spirt was placed in his chest. The damn shampoo, whitish almost it seemed cum crossing his stomach. You heard him say “oops” on purpose, before starting to wash his hair. At least that was supposed, as you heard the foam, and his arms were raised, but you could not see beyond his chest.

Foam slowly began to fall, and Sam started to turn, so you could watch his back and buttocks traveled by soapy water. It was so damn sexy.

Then he started soaping his body, careful to keep his identity in secret, rubbing his skin, and even rubbing the soap with his hands, a greatly erotic way. And you kept looking, biting your lower lip.

Ignored over time, only you wanted to keep watching him soaping and rubbing his body. But soon he wears off the water, dry a little, tie a towel around his waist and slowly approaching.

\- ¿You still there?- He asked, while he drying his chest with another towel.

\- Yes- You sighed.

\- Sorry, I never asked you if you wanted to see that… But I thought, as I should bathe… ¿Was I wrong?

\- God no, do it whenever you want.

\- Naughty- He purred- Do you like seeing me ¿Mmmmmm?

\- Not my fault, Samy…- You mutter- Your body is amazing…

You heard him laugh softly, while you watched his stomach and the towel that not left see anything more below the waist. With a simple flick of a finger, he made the cloth fell. His penis, red and swollen, watched you erect facing the camera. You saw obliged to swallow. He had made you salivate, and you could almost swear you could touch it.

\- Ups…- He whispered.

\- Oh my…- Your mumbling.

\- Without obligation sweetie- He said, touching the head of his precious dick- Just say yes or not…

\- Hell yes…

\- You’re adorable- He laugh gently- Give me a minute I’ll settle down… Get comfortable.

\- Sure…

You smiled widely, seeing that he closed the video, listening sounds, while you take off your clothes and looking the dildo you had used that morning. Shortly after you heard him again.

\- Sweetie…- He purred.

\- ¿Yes?- Your purr like him.

\- Mmmmmm… That voice… It sounds like you want…

\- I do…

In your screen returned the image of him, his stomach, lying, with its incredibly red penis.

\- I have…- You mutter- I have to confess you something…

\- Tell me, precious…

\- Today I had a wet dream… with you… I woke up soaked… and desperate…

\- ¿Are you wanting pleasure since morning, beautiful?- He dropped one of his hands and began to gently caress his testicles.

\- I don’t… I masturbated… But I love your body…

\- Touch your baby…- He groaned.

\- Even better…

You lit your dildo and, whizzing, you put decidedly in your wet pussy, without expecting anything more.

\- Oh yeah…- Sam began to masturbate, knowing well that he had heard- Put it… Swallow it…

\- Samy- You moan widely- Yes…

\- Think in me, cute… Imagine me…- He growled.

\- Fuck… I love this… Samy…

You started to put in and out your dildo, moving with a buzz, seeing as he rubbed his cock and snarling deliciously. Neither said almost nothing. Only their bodies were heard, their fluids, their moans.

You could almost swear he was there, over you, hitting his waist against yours and heating the skin of your neck with his breath. You moan hard, moving your waist, desperate for his body.

\- God…- Sam whimpered- I love hearing you…

\- Samy… Samy… Continue… You excite me…- You looked pleasuring him with his wet hand.

\- You’re a delight… Honey… I dying to kiss your neck… while you moan… by my penis…

\- S-samy…- Your legs began to tremble.

\- ¡Come on, cute!- He masturbated harder- ¡I want to hear you cum!

Hear him snorting like a train made scruff your legs. The warmth of your pussy exploded with you, forcing you to take a long pleasant cry.

\- Don’t stop- He growled- Come on. You don’t dare to stop… Keep, love…

\- ¡Oh Samy!- You speed up your dildo and you continued tucking and pulling- ¡Samy!

\- You’ll cum again ¡Come on! ¡Hard!

\- N-no… I can not…

\- Look at me… Look at me…- You saw him masturbating- Follow my pace. Do not stop.

\- God…- You put your eyes white.

\- With me you will never cum just once ¿Ok? ¡Come on!- He grunted loudly.

\- Samy…

\- Keep… Feel me… Look at me…

\- ¡God! ¡God!- You began to feel the ecstasy back- ¡Fuck! ¡Sam! ¡Saaaam!

\- Cum beautiful…

Your body shook again. You shook as possessed, sticking your face into the pillow and shouting loudly, calling him one last time. You could not see him, but you heard the force with which he grunting and moaning to give a delicious whimper full of pleasure.

Your only kept looking at the screen, breathless, seeing him move a little, sweating and full of semen.

\- Oh God- Sam sighed- How beautiful you are… How delicious… Look at this mess…

\- Samy…- You complained, with a smirk- You are… amazing…

\- No… You… Wao- He laugh gently- Close your eyes… one second ¿Yes?

\- All right…- You did it- Ready…

You heard him give a smacking kiss, surely in his own hand, but you could practically feel as if it were on your cheek. You adored that. Despite having done something quite dirty and carnal, he had given a tender and lovely touch.

\- Precious- He purred.

\- Thank you…- You sighed, smiling.

\- To you, Beautiful… To you…

That man was a whole new experience in your life.


	5. Chapter 5

You had spent nights, talking with Sam_Soft _ & _ Gentle. Speaking and, in fact, masturbates too. You read him the poem The Raven, he heard you spellbound before praising the work and the reader equally.

It began to be normal to talk about interesting things and that, eventually, after almost two hours of talk, pass the physical plane.

You already given him your name but he kept calling for nicknames. And in the talk you always saw his torso and body, thing you thanks. It was a caress to your eyes. You did not see his face, and beyond that produced you curiosity, neither care you too much.

You had prepared something special that night.

\- Hello Samy- You say.

\- Hello Beautiful ¿How are you today?

\- Good, good ¿And you?

\- Perfectly.

\- You know, It sounds a little abnormal ask you this so early, but… ¿Do you only you look at pretty women?

\- ¿What kind of question is that?- He laughing hard- I don’t ¿Why?

\- You have a nice body, I suppose you look beautiful bodies. It is obvious actually.

\- No… I think all women have their beauty. Yes, some have so much beauty, others have normal beauty, others have little beauty… But ¿What can I say? I am a lover of life. I love women, in general. Also, let’s face it. If I’m with a woman, just by sexual, I do not care too much. And if I’m with a woman, by emotional, should I care even less.

\- That philosophy of life is very existentialist.

\- It’s a philosophy “I have spent much time living in shit, let me afford to enjoy what I can”…

\- All right- You laugh.

\- ¿Why you asked me this?

\- You will see. ¿You have the screen nearby?

\- I’ve learned to use the technology. I have put on my big screen TV.

\- Be kind.

After a moment, you could turn on your camera. You had you put to make it similar to him, so that only see your breast and down, but slightly ahead. You had a white underwear, pretty, in your body. You heard him give a soft sound of surprise mixed with a snarl.

\- ¿Do you see anything?- You asked.

\- By God, yes… I see a beautiful body- He purred.

\- Do not be a liar- Your cover yourself a little- There are thousands womans best…

\- Dont cover you, sweetie…

\- Is that…- You became shy- I think it was a bad idea…

\- No, no… Please… Let me see…

\- ¿Seriously?

\- Sweetie… You’re beautiful, let me see…

You slowly separate your hands, exposing your figure. You saw him touch his stomach, silent.

\- It is at time when hate not being there…- Sam muttered- My hands seethe…

\- Do not burn yourself…

\- ¿Can you turn around? I want to see your ass…

You turned, running back.

\- ¿Looks good?- You asked.

\- Very good…

\- It’s good to know that…- You passed your hand over your buttocks.

\- God… Show me the front…

You returned to face up. You had to accept it, you were totally excited. Nimbly you took off your bra. Your breasts were in sight, as if they are waiting for someone to kiss them.

\- Pull it out, Samy- You asked.

You saw the screen. He quickly got off his underpants, showing his huge erection. One of his hands low, to start touching.

\- Wait- You smiled- Eager…

\- Beautiful…- He growled, letting him go- You know how to drive me crazy…

\- Well… If you do not want me to remove my panties…

\- Naughty…

\- I usually don’t do it, but I shaved for you…- Your hands stroked both sides of your panties.

\- You are a delight… You are about to make me cum without touching me…

Gently you got off your panties, while you were listening him emit a pleasant soft whimper and rubbing his chest and legs, anxious.

\- ¿You like it?- You asked, spreading your legs a bit.

\- I love it…

\- ¿Do you want to see how I am?

\- Please…

First you slightly squeeze your breasts, before dropping one of your hands all over your stomach and gently put a couple of fingers, exploring yourself. You gave a slight moan, before removing your fingers and suck them. He did not see that you did it, but he heard it.

\- ¿What does it taste, sweetheart?- He asked.

\- To my wet pussy… You should prove it… Is sweet…

\- My mouth is watering…

\- Now you can touch you, lovely…

You saw him take his hardened cock, masturbating almost desperate.

\- Calm…- You laughed softly.

\- I’m too excited…- He growled- Touch your breasts… Please… Help me to unburden…

You did it. You started to rub your nipples, your breasts, while you looked him up and down his hand quickly, as if his life depended on it, moaning and grunting with pleasure. He had bent legs, to push him off when up and down his waist, as penetrating an invisible body.

\- Look to you…- You moaned softly, rubbing your breasts- ¿Are you going to ejaculate for me?

\- Y-yes…- He complained.

\- ¿You will ejaculate inside me?

\- God… Yes…

\- Give it to me, baby- You opened your legs, to turn on him even more- Here…

\- Fuck… Fuck…

You heard him complained, as if the act of masturbating him violently will produce some kind of pain, until he do a long moan and a powerful jet whitish came almost to his chest.

\- God… God… God…- He muttered, slightly agitated, returning to spread his semen on his chest- Look what you do to me… beautiful…

\- Watch what you do…- You whispered.

Between the sheets, you get a pink dildo, of good size although not as big as him. You hit your pubis gently with it, so he could hear the sound of your skin.

\- My friends gave me this… When I left my boyfriend- You rub the tip with your entry- But I want yours…

\- You’re beautiful…- He returned to masturbate, slowly, as if he had never ejaculated- Put it gently… Think of me…

With legs spread, you calling him as you entered, something that was very easy so you were wet.

\- Samy…- You caressed your breasts with your free hand, while you started to put in and take your dildo.

\- You look so good… I love to see how enter… Show me how deep you are, my love…

You entered to the end, and then you get it off, showing you had a rather long channel.

\- Wao…- Sam growled- I would fit perfectly…

You smiled, starting to masturbate you vigorously, and still see the screen. Hear him moan delighted you ear, and see how his hand was reacting to your image, will excited you. Soon both were moaning like animals, feeding the other, reaching the orgasm as desperate.


	6. Chapter 6

Even after mutual masturbation like crazy, you were still there. It was strange, especially since both were naked, talking about even serious issues.

He had begun to tell the story of his gunshot wounds, and all that came before, during and after. Almost after two hours of talk, Sam had reached the point where they discovered Libertalia.

\- ¿Are you telling me you did all that to find Libertalia?- You asked.

\- ¿You don’t believe me?

\- Yes… Just I don’t think is that you are so dumb…

\- ¿Sorry?- He smiled.

\- We’re talking about pirates. Beyond how many people would have had, there are two obvious things. Knowing where was Libertalia, would have been more intelligent search it along the coast. I mean, please… a pirate never leaves his boat away. ¿Are not you supposed to be good at it? ¿When have you heard of a legend pirate leaving his boat away?

\- It makes sense- He thought.

\- Also, pirates are always in the water. They not tolerate live on land. The idea of having a city with magnificent buildings in a bloody forest, was merely symbolic. Avery is the kind of pirate who live in an epic boat, rather than a mansion on land. And that gives rise that he would have his treasure on his boat, even when Libertalia was a common space. Let’s be honest, they were pirates, not a democratic society. The common space it would be for the lower classes. They have the real “grosso” in a safe area…

\- Wow- Sam stood still, thought-out.

\- You made the mistake of following the steps as if you were part of his lower-class subjects, and not as Avery. If you had thought of that, you had searched by sea from the start. And you’d be doing erotic talks on a yacht…

\- ¿Where were you a year ago?

\- Right here…

\- ¿And how do you know all that?

\- I working with art. I work a lot with a lots of art. It forces me to analyze and study things, thoroughly, and most of those things are from the time of your loved Avery. And for most original they are, all have their cliché.

\- You’re smarter with days, sweetie…

\- Not really- You laugh- True, I almost forgot to make the transfer.

\- Leave that… ¿Do you think I charge you something for this? I mean, look at today… You have shown me your succulent body, you have given me pleasure, you heard me tell the story of my life. I can survive without your payment.

\- ¿Does not make me stop being your client?

\- You never have been my client.

\- I have paid several times, that makes me your client.

\- ¿Seriously?- He laugh gently, with his hand on his stomach- ¿Have you checked your account?

\- ¿What are you talking about?

\- Go look…

You took your phone, where you had your open account. You check the amount. He had not gone down at all.

\- ¿What?- You asked, looking- ¿Sam?

\- I returned everything you paid me.

\- But ¿Why?

\- Because I don’t feel you like my client. I don’t want you to pay me, when are you coming here for many more things than just masturbate. You’re adorable, I live the best time with you, and I feel that charge you for that, is a fraud.

\- If I’m not your client ¿What am I?

\- A friend…

\- A friend to whom you see the uterus…

\- The world is relative.

\- ¿Hello Einstein?

\- Hello Sherlock- He joked.

\- Well… Thanks then… Although now I feel a little… bad.

\- ¿Why honey?

\- I do not know… I’m doing you “work” free…

\- ¿Talking amiably and see you breasts, is working?

\- Stop- You cover yourself with shame.

\- Owww…- Said he, ruefully- Do not cover yourself…

\- I’m cold, Sam… They are freeze…

\- Okay, cover with your sheets.

\- I will sleep…

\- ¿So? ¿Are you worried that I hear you snoring?

\- I do not snore.

\- I do- You saw him cover him with the sheets- We’ll see who falls asleep earlier.

\- You’re a little weird ¿You know?

\- I know. It is an honor to be. Sleep with me, come on…

\- ¿You don’t expect more clients?- You cover yourself gently.

\- To hell the customers. I masturbated like an animal and after talking with you so much, I am now extremely relaxed.

\- Imagine me…- You snuggle- Your voice is very relaxing.

\- ¿Seriously?

\- Mjm…

You heard him laugh softly.

For a while you just talked some nonsense, while gradually the conversation turned slow, somnolent. Really you do not know well were are talking about, but you noticed that Sam stopped answering. You heard him snoring and you laughed about it. They were soft sounds, nothing to do with your ex boyfriend snores, that sounded like an infernal machine.

\- ¿Hu? ¿What?- Sam started, with slow voice- Lord… ¿I fell asleep? Forgive me, honey…

\- Okay, Samy- You laughed softly- Turn off this… Go to sleep.

\- Yes… Good idea… Rest well beautiful.

\- You too, good night…

You took off the headphones and you turned off the computer. Nestled between the sheets, you fell asleep, thinking of him.

 

The next day was a mess. Your ex boyfriend had called you a thousand times and in night, you were pretty upset to sleep. You opened your pc, and searched for Sam. It was a blessing that he was there. Only you sent a “Hello” so he called you automatically.

\- Hello Beautiful- He say- ¿How are you?

\- Hello Samy- You smiled slightly- Regular. ¿And you?

\- ¿Regular? Sweetie ¿What happen?

\- Is nothing…

\- Tell me, come on…

\- Is…- You sighed long- My ex-boyfriend, the idiot… He’s been calling me, looking for me… Apparently he did not understand I left him two months ago…

\- ¿And what want that asshole?

\- I do not know… I tried to not answer… I’m a little nervous now, I do not know if he will come here or…

\- If you want, give me his address. I’ll break his legs…

\- Thank you- You smiled- But no, I will not get you into trouble.

\- ¿How are called this idiot?

\- Anton…

\- An idiot name… ¿Do you want me to watch him or something? ¿Need protection, babygirl?

\- I have permission to carry arms, and a 9mm at the table. I think I’ll be fine. And I do not think he’s so stupid to come. Just… I’m nervous… And your voice calms me…

\- Is fine my princess…

\- God…- Your embarrass- Sorry Sam… I do not know… Is that…

\- Calm- He smiled- Do not worry. Is understandably’re somewhat altered. ¿Do you want me to tell some adventure to distract you?

\- That… It would be a great help… Thanks Samy…

He gently began to tell some stories. You did not know if they were real or not, but really you did not care the veracity of that. Only you wanted to hear him, his soft and low voice calm those concerns and fears that gnawed your mind.

And luckily it worked very well. Soon made you forget pretty much of the drama that Anton had done. You bless have someone like him in your life, even if it was only virtual.

But that really started to not be entirely satisfactory. You needed Sam in a more physical plane. See him, touch him, feel him, hug him. That would be ideal.


	7. Chapter 7

The weeks had passed.

You had to watch that damn painting. Watch, look, analyze. It was your damn job. So many years in the world of ancient paintings, you now already plenty knew, when a work had a decorative job, and when it was more a tool than anything else.

And that stupid painting, unpublished, it was. You know his history, you had memorized. Partly because it was your duty to report during the exhibition, partly because you liked know it.

Were you the curator in charge only made it harder. Now you should deal with unscrupulous traders who tried to buy the work with dirty money, petty thieves, onlookers who had entered because “¿Why not?”, fortune hunters hoping to find information, senior artists who wanted to contemplate it.

And for all you had your intelligence, your insight, your grace and your gun sight. It was really strange that a curator like you had permission to carry arms, but being the one that was closer to the painting, all security was welcome.

You were watching. You recognize the couple of tourists they had a so little idea what was happening, that group of art students, that group of businessmen, those and those others. Prowling, you stay attentive to those three men and the woman. Unusual. The oldest had a huge air businessman, while slightly pregnant woman appeared to be part of the communication. A reporter maybe. But the other two. Very unusual. They did not seem tourists, or students or business people, but neither thieves.

You gave them more attention. They were too muscular to belong to the plane of the intellectual. And that alerted you. The people who came to that exposition, usually grouped by type. There not was a tourist with a businessman, or a visitor with a student. A group like that, two guys, a reporter and a businessman, only meant trouble. Illegals.

Yes, the beggars were elegant, with his serious shirts, but the muscles underneath was very obvious. Although maybe they were models.

You see the profile of one of them. He was not a model. Too many imperfections on his face, cuts. The modeling world did not accept imperfections.

You were sure, they would bring you problems.

You tried to hear them. They spoke quite low. That was dangerous.

The voice of one of them found you extremely familiar. Your chest is slightly heated, almost instinctively, when you heard the other calling him “Sam”.

Impossible, there was no way, you were confused. You refine your ear even more. It was him. It was unmistakable, his speech, their way he purring the words. ¿What was he doing there?

You observed him, you study him, you recorded the image of his face in your brain.

“Got damn… ¿Also you’re handsome? ¿What are you doing here…? Please do not do anything illegal”

Sam and his group were with other paintings, observing, discussing some things. You approached slowly, thinking, knowing that if he was not him, nothing would happen. You stood near him.

\- You have to be careful…- You mutter- In order to approach the works, must be very soft and gentle.

Sam looked at you intensely, while he is outlining a smile.

\- And to study it, I guess you have to be a little Sherlock… - He said.

You smiled. You Know that he had not only recognized you, but he knew which he had been recognized.

\- Pleasure- You nodded slightly before returning to your post.

Samuel looked at you, delighted, as you walk away.

\- ¿What the hell was that?- Asked Sullivan, watching him.

\- A gift from heaven…- Samuel whispered.

\- ¿Sam?- Nathan looked at him.

\- ¿Do not you said she was one of the curators responsible?- Samuel asked to Elena.

\- Yes…

\- Then we have not to think more in as get in- He smiled- She takes us.

\- ¿How do you know that?- Asked Fisher- ¿And where did you know her? It was supposed to don’t know anyone here…

\- I did not know she was her… But is her… And I know her from my work that dislikes Nathan so much…

\- ¿Is it a client of your?- Nathan looked at you in the distance.

\- Don’t tell that- Samuel pushed him a little- It is more a friend than a customer. A smart friend with which I speak of general culture and which I masturbate like a beast.

\- Ajjjj…- Elena shook her head, disgusted.

\- It’s more, I have no other clients. I am dedicated to her exclusively.

\- ¿You are in love with her and you never before had seen?- Asked Nathan- But if you spend so much looking women in bars and never before had happen…

\- You are something wrong in the head, boy- Victor said.

\- Well, I have not seen her face until today- Sam said- But the rest…

He sighed happily.

After exposure, the painting was moved to a closed room, guarded, so that only a few privileged from the art world could come to take a look more detailed and professional.

You did spend a few experts, and when you saw that many people had decreased, you searched Sam with your eyes. You see his eyes and you nodded slightly.

Shortly after you saw him and his companions approach and enter the room with you, with two huge guards on the outside.

\- The maximum time is 15 minutes- You said, just closed the door- So what you have to look, do it fast.

\- ¿Do you know what kind of work we do?- Nathan asked.

\- Sure…

\- Nathan- Sam said- She’s the one who told me about the theory that we could find the treasure Avery by sea… ¿Remember?

\- ¿How we could not remember?- Sullivan said- You keep talking about her all the time.

You looked him, with a smile. He rubbed his neck, sheepishly.

\- That’s Victor Sullivan- He said- The child is my brother Nathan Drake, and she is his wife, Elena Fisher.

\- Child your ass…- Nate approached the painting.

\- Pleasure- You smiled.

\- ¿We can…?- Elena point the painting.

\- While not touch it…

You see the visitors approaching the frame resting on a table, full off lighting. Except Samuel. He took a step toward you and imperceptibly he touched your hand with his fingers.

\- Hello- He smiled.

\- Hello again- You smiled.

\- Strange way to find us ¿Do not you think?

\- Fate has always acts in strange ways…

\- Sure…- He approached more, slightly.

\- ¿You should not look at the painting?- You joked.

\- Maybe…- He smiled.

\- ¿You know that if you tell me what are looking for, I could help?- You raised your voice slightly.

\- We believe there is a hidden code in this painting- Fisher said, watching your closeness to Samuel- Or so that said an ancient script…

You came near you to the big desk, removing an ultraviolet light and giving it to women.

\- It’s a painting of Colombo Rottinante- You said- Always leave things hidden. The last time was a mathematical formula.

\- ¿Are there more of these?- Victor asked.

\- In addition to this, there is a copy on exposition, but five originals in the storage. Tomorrow is Sunday, so it will not be possible… Monday I could try to put you in the storage. But it will be difficult.

\- ¿You need… papers?- Sullivan raised an eyebrow, trying to emphasize the obvious.

\- If they are quality, it would be very good… That accelerate everything.

\- ¿Can I ask why you help us?- Elena looked at you, staring doubtfully.

\- ¿Why not? If it helps you get a hidden treasure…

\- You want a part ¿True?

\- Depends on what is the treasure… Moreover, if I stop you destroying an antique…

\- It’s strange- She murmured.

\- ¿What?

\- I thought that being a friend of Samuel, you’d be a little dangerous.

\- Thanks for the vote of confidence- He smiled.

\- Hey- Nathan said- Here’s some code…

Elena and Victor approached the painting, while you controlled few minutes left.

Although the group was focused on that, Samuel, near you, on your back, took a moment to gently bring his nose into your neck. You heard him inspire long, several times.

\- ¿What do you do?- You whispered.

\- I’m very big nose, I love smell…- He muttered softly and then returned to inspire- And you smell amazing.

\- It’s perfume…

\- Mjmmmm…- He purred.

\- Sam- Nathan said, without even looking up painting- ¿Can you stop flirting with her for a while and help with this?

\- Killjoy- Sam growled.

You laughed softly, watching him. He was carrying this figure you’ve already seen, giving you the feeling that he was not a stranger at all.

You stayed alert, watching, listening to the comments, conclusions about that strange code, until the bell rang your wrist.

\- Time- You said- ¿Was it what you were looking for?

\- Yes- Nathan approached to you.

\- The first thing Monday morning I try to make you pass. There will be much longer time.

\- Thanks child- He patted you shoulder hard.

\- Auch- Your rub yourself.

\- I am sorry- He smiled- I’m excited.

\- I realize- You laugh- Let’s go… out…

The group left slowly, Samuel, after all, gave you a deep look, besides delicately touching your arm.

After about two hours, everyone was leaving. Samuel saw give you a knowing look. You pretended elegance with others, and as he approached to exit, you walked toward him and you placed a piece of paper in his hand, almost smuggler way.

\- I’ll be in my house, in two hours- You murmuring softly- It’s your decision.

You kept on walking, toward the rear exit, feeling extremely anxious.

Already in your house, you prepare yourself. You did not know if he would go, if he appear, what would expect from you. Maybe your obvious despair had scared him, maybe he had decided never to contact you again. That came you sadness.

You were balled contradictory feelings, as you walked around the room like a caged dog.


	8. Chapter 8

The knock on the door startled you. You expect it, but still, it had been unexpected. You opened and smiled as he entered.

\- Hello- You smiled.

\- Hello again- He smiled.

You laughed slightly, nervously, closing the door.

\- I am sorry- You said, denying- Is still difficult to associate your face with… well, you.

\- I know, I feel the same.

You were starting to boil in desire. Did you know.

One of your hands slipped beneath his shirt, touched his stomach, you searched, feeling the scars. His bloody and sexy scars.

\- ¿You see?- He growled- It’s me.

\- Samy…- You approached further, still touching- You tell me as I pay you for this…

\- You never owe me anything- He whispered in your ear.

You bit your lip, as you saw the tattoo on his neck, that you had heard of it.

\- Your tattoo…- You mutter.

\- ¿You like it?

\- I love it…

\- Oh…- He look at you- Naughty…

\- ¿That’s true?- You rub his scars with your fingertips- ¿What no one has kissed them?

\- Totally true- He took your waist.

\- Never more…- You winked.

\- You and your Allan Poe…

Delicately you rise your hand, to touch his face, to make sure he was real. Gently caressed his cheek, feeling his nascent beard, his warm skin.

\- Oh my God- You whispered- You are incredibly attractive.

\- Thanks sweetie- He stroked your back- But here, the attractive are you…

\- It’s amazing that you were in the same city- You stroked his chin- If I had known…

\- The good always takes time…

\- Yes…- You came to pass your hand down his cheek- Lord… You hear even better in live…

You saw him smile sweetly, while taking your hand on his cheek, and he moved slightly to kiss you palm and fingers. You felt a gentle warmth in your chest. He was incredibly sweet.

\- I must confess you something- He kissed the back of your hand- Beyond how I look… And I know I look very confident right now. But actually I’m damn nervous.

\- ¿Why?- You smiled- You know me.

\- Well…- He laced his fingers with yours, timidly- Maybe… You’ve been thinking too much about you lately… Even more now…

\- ¿Seriously?- You touched his neck with your free hand.

\- Mjm- He nodded.

\- So… I confess that it is mutual…- You smiled nervously- I’m also a balled of nerve… And I’ve been thinking about you… A lot…

Samuel delicately placed his other hand on your cheek and bring closer, to kiss you softly. You felt his blend of softness and firmness, the way his mouth moved to rub and suck your lips, his breath, his moisture, his timid tongue that not decided to abandon entirely his mouth.

Your arms around his neck and your fingers were lost in his brown hair. You loved feeling his hair, his softness, the feel of his strong chest against yours, his arms tightened you from your back, his body heat, his hands, his tongue daring to rub yours. He was highly addictive.

\- Samy…- Your mumbling in his mouth- You’re delicious…

\- Sweetie…

You pushed his head even a little more against yours, adding passion to the kiss, hearing him give a soft pleasant growl. That you excited even more, if is possible.

\- Samy- Agitated, you took his face, to see him- I am sorry… I’m desperate. I need you… We can kiss later… please…

\- Come here- He growled, masculinely and with lust, taking your buttocks and pushing against him- Daddy Sam will calm you down… ¿You know what?

\- ¿What?- You bit your lower lip.

\- A secret- He dug his lips close to your ear, grunting- I’m also desperate… Feel me…

One of your hands down, rubbing all over his chest, down to his crotch. You felt the clothes of his pants and under, a huge hard and warm lump. Anxious, you passed your hand under his pants and underpants, directly touching his dick, hot and firm as a rock, squeezing him gently, making him moan deliciously in your ear.

\- Come…- You whispered in his mouth- I’ll give you what you deserve…

You took his hand and gently you walk to your room. You undressed, anxious, seeing off his clothes, be perfect and naked. You delicately pushed him, making Samuel lie on his back, while you go up to him.

\- Look to you…- Drake said, watching you- So many days ago that I dream with this…

\- And I have not begun yet- You tasted his mouth a moment- Relax and enjoy, my love…

Your kisses were down. Your lips began to change direction in his chest, to begin to kiss the side of his stomach. Gently you started to kiss his scars, slowly.

\- Sweetie…- He moaned, caressing your hair- It feels so good…

Your soaked lips brushed their way, sucked his skin, licked the outline of his wounds, with a mixture of desire and tenderness.

\- God…- He rolled his eyes- Keep…

You don’t let licking his scars, while one of your hands began rubbing his reddened cock, hard, deliciously warm. You felt him shake, full, as he moaned.

\- Well, well- You smiled- It seems that Mr. Drake likes this mix…

\- Honey… My love…- He muttered, looking you- Never… nobody have done this to me…

\- ¿You want more?- You licked your lips.

\- Please…

\- Only a little… I want to suck you…

\- You’re fucking amazing…

With a smile, you came to lick his wounds, squeezing his cock, hearing him groan and moan. You loved that. Finally you could feel him fully, with all your senses, really enjoy him. Your thirst for him, began to increase. Your kisses fell even more, passing his navel and eluding their masculinity, to gently lick his balls. For some reason, you liked the fact that had big testicles. You thought, slightly, that he should have a lot of testosterone. You sucked them a moment, listening to him complain, making him want more.

You licked all his trunk along, climbing gently to the tip, savoring the liquid that timidly out of his glans. Damn he have a good taste. You could see how red he was, his protruding veins on his skin, his glans that could not be more exposed. Slowly you put it in your mouth, doing yourself a soft, pleasant sound, like Samuel.

You started to suck strongly, letting in to the back of your tongue. Without removing, without moving, you stretched out your tongue to the outside, along his length, then returning it to put in your mouth, repeating the movement several times.

You had his taste in your mouth, and you loved it. You started sucking him stronger, deeper, to the rhythm of his groans, pulling it out and in, while your tongue kept rubbing his trunk and glans. You’ve never done that with so much lust, and you could almost swear you dedicate to this. Your free hand up to his scars and stroked gently, without stopping.

\- F-fuck- Samuel groaned, shaking- Y-you’re so good…

His accelerated moans set you the pace, and you continued without stopping, listening to him complain, noting his shortness of breath and your mouth making noise with your saliva and his cock. Your tongue expanded as much as possible while his glans rubbed it all along, even faster. You heard grunting loudly, complaining, contract, while a great hot liquid fell on your tongue. You suck even more, slowly pulling out his penis, leaving it completely clean.

You sat, even with his semen in your mouth and your eyes closed, tasted a moment, like a feast, before swallowing and slightly open your mouth, as if it were your first drink of water in the desert.

The only thing that Samuel managed to say, lying, exhausted and happy, was a long “wao”.


	9. Chapter 9

Even something agitated, you saw him smile and extend his hand toward you.

\- Come here- Drake purred.

\- ¿Do you want more?- You approached, crawling.

\- No. It’s your turn. Sit down…

\- ¿Where?

\- In my face…- He lays down.

\- ¿What?- You laughed.

\- I want to eat your delicious pussy and make you scream with pleasure…

\- But… You’ll be asphyxiated…

With his enormous strength, Samuel practically forced you to kneel and sit in his mouth. With an exclamation you felt he open his mouth, put his hands on your waist and squeeze you.

\- Oh G-god…- You trembled slightly.

You looked down, seeing his closed eyes looming between your legs. His mouth had go between your lips, which they had been completely open, like kissing him.

Drake gently grabbed your buttocks, to get you up and down slowly, letting his lips and wide tongue roam all your entry.

\- Mmmmm…- He muttered, spreading imperceptibly and watching you- ¡Sweetie! You taste to glory.

\- S-sam…

He squeezed you tight against his face and he began to suck and lick precipitously. With your knees on either side of his head, you could not do anything but rest your hands on the bed, clinging to the sheets and feel die of pleasure. You did not know was he doing, because his mouth was a wildness in your pussy. He is sucking, licking, rubbing, all with despair, as if his life depended on it, while his fingers stuck in your skin, and did nothing but push more and more.It was damn good at it.

You began to moan loudly, while you heard him snorting, grunting like a raging dog, and make obscene noises with his mouth and your fluids, totally focused.

\- ¡Samy!- You began to tremble, feeling your body began to catapult himself.

He caught your waist with his strong arms, preventing you could move even a millimeter of his face, and he specifically focused on your clitoris, moving his tongue in it as a machine.

You screamed long, tensing you, trembling, enjoying a powerful orgasm.

When Samuel knew you’d finished, slowly he licked your pussy, sucking any liquid and gently left you away, allowing you lie down, agitated.

For a moment you fell inert, face down, is feeling that he was lie down on your side and stroked your back, affectionately, to kiss your shoulder and head.

\- ¿Are you okay, babygirl?- He stood still, attentive.

\- A bit dead… I think… Give me a moment…

\- ¿Can I take that as you liked?

\- Hell yeah…

\- ¿A second part…- He laced his fingers with yours- …or we sleep?

\- ¿Why not better one and then the other?- You smiled.

\- The order of the factors is important…- He turned to kiss your back.

\- I will not sleep without you fuck me. Impossible.

\- Great- He came closer, kissing and caressing your neck.

\- ¿You need help to… get hard?

\- I never stopped being hard- He growled- I think, with you, i will be hard… always…

\- Sweetie…- You bit your lower lip.

You felt him hop on your back, support his body completely in yours. His weight will not bother you at all, on the contrary, it was as exciting as comforting. You see his arms support him to each side of you, strong, muscular, and his hot and hard dick leaned decidedly in your waist. You turn your face a little, seeking his lips. He kissed you, deeply and slowly, in a delicious blend of tenderness and passion.

\- Turn around… please- Growled in your mouth- Want to see you…

Eben being half trapped between Samuel and the bed, you turned completely, leaving in your back.

\- You’re beautiful…- He said, before lowering a moment and kiss your breasts.

He was not too much time sucking them, but anyway it was delicious, feel the way your nipples were inside his mouth, the loving caress gently upon his hands, the way in which he sucked your skin and gently biting you.

He soon settled. You open your legs allowed their delicious cock remained leaning against the entrance of your pussy, both hot.

\- Stop me if I hurt you or something…- He purred, attentive.

\- I love that you’re so sweet- You stroked his back and neck.

\- You deserve it, sweetie- He kissed your mouth, gently.

With one smooth motion, he rubbed his dick in your vagina, caressing your folds and humidity, then he enter slowly, firmly, looking at you intensely, making sure everything was okay.

Many nights you’d dreamed of that. And feel him exceeded any of your dildos, fingers and imagination. You moaned softly with his entry, while you caressed widely his back. He was inside, after all. Delicious, hard and hot.

\- Mmm…- He growled- You are something tight, honey…

\- You’re thick, Samy…

\- ¿It hurt?

\- No…

You heard him grunting softly, then bend to you over more, to get in touch with you, as much as possible, kissing your neck. He began to penetrate you, steady and slow, forcing you to moan, even with so little.

\- Fuck- He whimpered- Beautiful… What a delight to hear you…

Drake began to make it stronger, faster, you could not help but moan again and again, every time you felt his glans cross you all along. It was lovely. Your fingers dug into his buttocks.

\- I need…- He growled, rising a bit and looking you at the eyes- Make it more… strong… I can not stand…

\- Fuck me- You took his shoulders- Hard…

He quickly kissed you, before starting to fuck hard, vigorously, without stopping. His waist was moving frantically to yours, crashing against your skin, grunting and snorting again and again, looking at you intensely.

It was powerful, was male, and you loved it. After Anton and his appalling forms of sex, Samuel was a blessing and carnal panacea that made you moan until your throat went dry, while you were still with your legs open, receiving him a thousand times.

You felt your wet pussy, beating alone each time he came and went. His perfect rhythm began to drive you crazy and you were sure that if he keep going this, you would cum without even touching your clitoris.

\- God… Sam- Your moan- My ex… did not bring me any orgasm… And you’re already two…

\- One, honey, one- He smiled archly- I have not heard the second yet…

\- Keep… And you will see…

\- Scream for me…

Adjusting his position, he began to rub and hit your inside with his cock, in some mystical point that made your legs shaking.

\- ¡Fuck! ¡God!- You clung to the sheets, feel your pussy tighten.

\- ¡That’s!- He smiled- ¿You feel that? It’s your pussy… It belongs to me…

\- ¡Yes!- Your head rolled back- ¡More!

Samuel increased his strength and speed, watching you hold with all your strength. You knew you were close, you could feel it. You started to take long howls of pleasure until you explode, feeling that you die.

Snorting, he ducked around your neck, slightly biting you, non-stop, starting to moan low, grunting and complaining deliciously, until you felt him shudder, hug you and fill you with his warm liquid.

\- Precious…- He was hugging you, kissing your neck, agitated- That delight you are… Mmmmm…

\- My God…- You breathed, releasing the sheets- Sam…

\- Now yes…- He kissed your cheek- The second…

Your laughed softly, even caught between his muscular and slightly sweaty body and your bed. His soft laughter in your ear was the icing on the cake.


	10. Chapter 10

Already completely relaxed and satisfied, both stood together, holding each other, quiet. You had so much time with this sexual tension, it was appreciated the being freed.

You were curled up on his chest, enjoying it. Occasionally you looked at him, watching his face, seeing as almost always your eyes clashed against him, while he stroked your back.

\- Samy…- You looked him- If you want you can stay here to sleep. It is not necessary that you leave tonight.

\- ¿Seriously?

\- Tomorrow is Sunday…

\- Great- He hugged you and kissed your head- ¿We slept now?

\- You make yourself comfortable, I have to go to the bathroom…

\- All right…

Drake gave you a gentle kiss on your lips before let you go to the bathroom. When you return, he had arranged a little the clutter of sheets and had positioned correctly on one side.

You slept beside him, sighing, thinking a little.

\- ¿Beautiful?- He muttered, staring at the ceiling of the room.

\- Tell me- You looked him.

\- Is not to sound annoying, sticky, or anything… But…- He looked you, serious- ¿Would you mind if…? You know…

\- ¿What? ¿What is it?

\- ¿Can I cuddle up with you?

\- ¿Seriously?- You lughed softly.

\- I… Never mind…- He shook gently.

\- Sam, I was going to ask exactly that, but I did not know how… Please…

You saw him smile broadly. You placed aside, give him your back, accommodating a bit under the sheets.

Immediately you felt he coming, spend his arms by your shoulders, hold while sticking his chest to your back and his figure molded itself to yours. His nose poked around in your neck, while a soft grunt of satisfaction came to your ear.

You stroked the arm he was on the side of the mattress and that was in your neck, almost running as a pillow. It was incredibly satisfying.

\- A little stronger- You asked- ¿Yes?

Silently he squeezed you harder, squeezing you as a warm, soft shackle, what made you give a delicate whimper of bliss. His strength and heat stuck to your body, you sighed, happy about that.

You smiled even more, feeling him kiss your neck, shoulder, back, repeatedly, with incredible softness and tenderness. To your mind came a thought.

“Oh God… ¿Really?… Got damn… I’m falling in love for him… Shit, shit and shit… ¿Why do you have to be so adorable? And sexy… and funny, smart… and a delight… ”

But you felt too comfortable like this. The way in which Samuel had sunk his face in your hair, and sighed, melted your heart. You worry about that later.

You took one of his hands and gently entwine your fingers with him.

\- Good night, Samy…- You mutter.

\- Rest well… Darling- He squeezed you a little more.

Having him like it, so close and warm, was extremely comforting. You fell asleep quickly with his warmth and fragrance cradling you melodiously.

You woke up early, as usual. Even sleepy, you realized that there was something extreme sweetness and tenderness. You were face up, with Samuel on his side, hugging you from the waist and resting his face in the middle of your stomach, as if you were a pillow.

Evidently he was still asleep, and it was obvious that both had moved during the night, to finish like this. That does not bother you. It was a little strange, that someone with their appearance and history, could be so tender in some respects. But you had known him before seeing him, so was not too surprised.

Your hand gently moved to his head and gently started stroking his hair, slowly, trying not to wake him, feeling how soft his hair felt between your fingers. For a while you stay there, still, with eyes closed, feeling with your fingers.

At some point you felt him move, accommodate even more on your stomach. Thinking that you were waking him up, you stop touching him.

\- Keep going- He muttered- Please.

\- Okay- You smiled, softly, caressing back- I thought you was waking up…

\- I’m awake since a while…

\- ¿You like this?

\- Mjm- He made a soft sound- I love this… I am very cuddly…

\- I realize…

\- People think because my face and everything else, I am a stone.

\- If I did not know you, also would have thought that.

You did run your fingers through his hair, from the neck and upward, against the grain. He purred like a cat, squeezing you, burying his nose in your skin.

\- ¿Have you become a puppy or something?- You joked.

\- ¿It bothers you?- He looks into your eyes for a moment.

\- Absolutely not.

\- All right- He buried his face in your soft belly- Then shut up and continues to coddling me.

\- That fool you- You laughed, caressing him.

You heard him laugh, near your navel.

\- The next time it will be my turn ¿True?- You asked.

\- ¿Do you want a next time with me?- He looked you, absorbed.

\- Oh- You whispered- ¿Did you want something from one night? God… I’m sorry… It's… As you want…

Samuel rise a moment, to kiss your lips, loudly, several times.

\- Precious…- He muttered- I want countless times with you ¿Will you be my girlfriend?

\- ¿You want me to be your girlfriend?- You looked him incredulously.

\- ¿Are you deaf, sweetie? Sure…

\- ¿But why?

\- Fuck you- He smiled- Just say yes, silly.

\- God- You sighed, relieved- Yes…

\- That’s a good girl- He kissed your nose- Now, I’ll curl up again, for another half hour ¿Yes? Then I have to go…

\- All right- You laugh.

You saw him back to crouch, hold your hips and rest his happy face on your stomach. You came to stroke his hair, immediately, while smiled, not quite believe that man, highly intelligent, adorable, sensual and almost perfect, was now your boyfriend.


	11. Chapter 11

It was Monday, very early. You were in the main hall, waiting, when you saw the Drake brothers, Sullivan and Fisher, arrive with serious air.

They entered, Victor gave you the papers you doubted need and looked Samuel a moment.

\- ¿And well?- Elena said, somewhat impatiently.

\- My boss is not here, for now- You said- So he don’t bother us at the moment. Follow me.

Decidedly and escorted by them, you walked through several corridors to the warehouse, you walked through your security card and did you drive nimbly identical shelves and drawers.

\- ¿How you not to get lost here?- Nathan looked around- It looks like a maze.

\- I’m curator ¿Remember?- You smiled- I don’t work in the public area, I work here.

\- ¿Is my idea or here is a little cold?- Victor said.

\- It’s cold… It is better for paints the atmosphere was dry and cold.

\- Nerd- Sam purred.

\- By the way- You said- Rules. You wear gloves. Not just because I don’t want you ruin anything, but because we avoid certain little problems…

\- You got it all thought- Elena said.

\- Something like that…

You pointed a long table, where the six pictures of Colombo Rottinante rested safely.

\- Here are magnifiers, ultraviolet lights, black lights, everything which need- You said, approaching them a box of latex gloves- They are under a plastic cover, you can not touch beyond that.

\- For us it’s okay- Nathan took the box- Thank you.

Samuel came to you, took your waist and kissed your mouth, gently. That made you make instinctively a soft sound of pleasure, even in front the others. Your face turned red when you noticing that it had been a fairly audible sound.

\- Sam, for God- His brother complained- Please don’t do nastiness here…

\- I only give her a good morning kiss- He growled- Do not be unbearable.

\- ¿Something happened in these two days?- Victor asked, holding an ultraviolet light- The last time only smelled her like a dog.

\- ¿Where do you think I was then?- He smiled.

\- I think you did not tell anything- You whispered.

\- ¡True!- He laughing- We are a couple.

\- ¿What the hell?- Nathan stopped looking painting to look at him and you- ¿Seriously?

\- Of course it’s serious… I mean, look at her- He hugged you from behind- She’s beautiful, incredibly intelligent, sweet, adorable, damn soft… ¿How I would not be her boyfriend?

\- God- You returned to be red.

\- Not to sound bad- Fisher said- But you know her for two days ¿Is not it a little early?

\- We actually known each other for two months- He emphasized- Speaking for hours almost every night ¿True beautiful?

\- True- You smiled.

\- So stop being annoying and accept that fact.

\- Only we are emphasizing the fact that you have a girlfriend- Nate said, turning to look at the paintings- You spent years without having more than one night affair. It is something quite new.

\- I know- Sam kissed your neck- None were like her.

\- ¿Are you going to look at the paintings or not?- You joked.

\- Maybe…

\- I’m risking a lot with you here. Go and do something useful.

\- Little grouchy- He gave you a soft kiss on the lips before departing- I’m going…

You saw him wink before joining his brother. You stay close, in case they needed something, and to monitor that everything was in order, while you heard commenting hidden codes, strange symbols, coordinates.

After nearly an hour and a half, they had a mountain of notes full of information which needed to be analyzed in depth.

\- Fine…- Victor reviewed papers- There’s a lot of shit…

\- It does not seem too complicated- Elena thought.

\- ¿And what is supposed to be the treasure?- You inquire.

\- Apparently a chest with some coins…- Samuel looked you straight, charmed- I do not know… I forgot…

\- ¿What do you know of Colombo Rottinante?- Nate asked, ignoring his brother.

\- ¿The official story or what I guess?- You relied on a shelf.

\- ¿Both?

-The official it is that Colombo was the son of an unknown sailor. His mother was… a escort lady, high category in a port of England. She left him, unable to care for him, and he was adopted by a certain Follichentto Rottinante, an old sailor from Venice, without own children, which gave him the necessary education and allowed him to be instructed in the arts… Typical at that time…

\- ¿And what you suppose?- Sullivan looked at you.

\- The paintings are typical of that time. But Colombo Rottinante also breaks the dynamics. In the seventeenth century was very common paint human beings, bodies, faces. But he only painted boats… If Colombo really had been adopted by the old from Venice, he had followed the style of painting. Faces, expressions. No boats.

\- Makes sense- Nathan looked at the paintings.

\- Colombo painted boats and leave codes- You continue- That’s fucking pirate. Maybe Follichentto adopted him, his painting style is clearly Venetian, but somehow he found out about his father.

\- ¿Is not it possible that Follichentto is the pirate?- Inquired Samuel.

\- The story of Follichentto is absurdly boring- You said- Official Marine, not even a high position. There is record of all his travels, not even nothing very exciting. His actual father must be the pirate. I do not know how he knew. But I am inclined to the idea of he went to find his mother and she told him that…

\- ¿How do you suppose that?- Elena asked.

\- ¿Did you see the paintings?- You smiled- They are all small boats, modest, with furled sails, along with a port and a large ship in the background. It is his subconscious. Colombo is a small boat, his mother is the port where above, the big boat is his real father…

\- She convinced me that shit- Victor laugh.

\- Got damn- Samuel took your waist and pressed you tightly against him- You become so sexy talking like this…

\- I’m talking about paintings- You laugh- ¿What do you say?

\- I know… But you hear so smart, honey…

\- ¿What? ¿Does it seem attractive my frontal lobe or something?

\- Maybe…- He smiled.

Joking, your gently struck his forehead, as saluting the intelligence behind the bone. Your brand new boyfriend laughed softly, understanding.

Nathan, who knew perfectly his brother, stared at the sweet interaction between you two, the special chemistry that gave off, the appearance of real couple. After all, he had been sleeping with random women daily, walk through hundreds of bars, bringing hundreds of ladies to his bed. All, in a false task of trying to fill the empty of his soul, and that really worked, at least until again his bed was empty and cold. Samuel already had confessed to him. He was tired. Tired of not needing to memorize a name, a face, a taste. He had seen so many, that nothing seemed to encourage him enough. Despite his heartthrob reputation, he wanted to stop. He wanted, for the first and only time, be the eternal to someone, know that his bed would be warm forever, there was an equal to his.

That was why Sam was having less carnal relations lately. Not because he was not man enough or because his body stops working, but because no woman dazzled enough to even excited him.

And beyond his eternal warmth and kindness tinted of seduction, Nate had not seen him smile like that for some time. At last there was some light behind the eyes of his brother. He knew you were the one, and know that too scared him. He pray that you last, he pray that you don’t leave him, because if that happen, maybe Samuel fell very low.


	12. Chapter 12

A couple of days had gone with smoke and slipped through your fingers. You were finishing accommodate some things in your house, specifically, the couch, which had thoroughly cleaned. You looked at your company, who had no intention of leaving and milling around the room, hands in his pockets.

\- Jonas, by God, go for once- You threw a cushion to him, which he dodged gracefully without even free his hands.

\- Bite me- He muttered with his melodious male voice, looking away.

You sighed. Damn Jonas, he would cause a misunderstanding if still more time in left.

\- Sam arrive at any time- You said, taking the cushion he did not bother to reach you- I don’t want you here when that happens.

\- What a pity… I do.

Jonas stood near a small mirror, pulling out a comb from his leather jacket and adjusting his hair black as night, perfectly coiffed. He was young, with a extremely beautiful face, something thin, wearing almost entirely black, elegant.

A firm knock on the door alerted you. You were going to attend but the damn Jonas stepped forward, quickly opening.

It was Samuel, and his face of happiness turned serious, to see the boy.

\- ¡Sam!- You set aside Jonas- Hello…

\- ¿Hello?- He greeting, confused.

\- Come here- You took his arm, to not leave.

Drake entered, looking back at the other man.

\- Jonas- You said- This is Sam.

\- Who you speak so much- Said the stranger- Hi.

\- Samy, he is Jonas. My cousin, best friend, co-worker- And you point out something else- And incredibly gay.

\- Hello- Samuel reached his hand, slightly calmer for that last.

\- Pleasure- He took- ¿You are gay?

\- ¡Jonas!- You screamed.

\- I don’t- Sam replied, smiling, as he reléase his hand.

\- ¿Did you have experiences with men?- He asked again.

\- God- You sighed.

\- Yes, a pair- He answered as if nothing.

\- ¿And?- He re asked.

\- I am sorry- Drake said- Women still mine thing.

\- Mjm- Jonas stared him- You look good in the fucking thing. If at any time you are “por”, giving me a call. I am passive.

\- All right- Sam laugh.

Jonas came to you, to give you a hug and later he moved closer to speak in your ear.

\- He is one in a million- He whispered- Do not let him go.

\- I will not- You whispered back.

He laughed, before give you a generous whack.

\- I leave you alone- Jonas smiled, walking towards the door- Behave… I mean… Behave very bad.

\- Fuck you- You hit him gently.

Jonas winked. Maybe both, maybe you, maybe Samuel. And he left, closing the door.

\- I’m sorry about that- You laughed, taking his waist- Seriously…

\- Is okay, beautiful…

Drake took your face and kissed you deeply, slower, with a air more romantic than a passionate. It was sweet, full, tender. When he let you go, you mutter an inaudibly “Wao”.

\- I missed you- He said quietly, looking at your eyes.

\- Me too, Samy, although they were just two days…

\- Got damn, I sould stay longer here.

He will hug by the waist, strong, burying his nose in your neck. You hugged him by his neck, and stayed still, feeling, noting that the strength of his grip meant more. You loved his hugs, but that, specifically, worried you.

\- ¿Sam?- You squeezed him a little more- ¿Everything is fine?

\- Yes… I think so- He kissed your cheek- We have a lead from the shitty paints… And tomorrow we go.

\- ¿You want me to come with you?- You looked at his eyes.

\- No, it’s silly really… Only I will miss you- He sighed a moment- Weird cousin you have…

\- And I think you liked him- You laugh.

\- God no…

You saw him laugh while he accompanied you to the clean couch, and where they sat for a moment.

\- ¿Really you have been with men?- You asked, full of curiosity.

\- I knew you will ask that- He smiled- It is the best way to confirm whether one is heterosexual or not…

\- But… ¿What…?

\- All.

\- Lord- You blushed.

\- Active, passive… Suck, be sucked… Difficult to tell the truth… The heterosexuality is strong in me- He laugh- It’s hard to get excited by the “hand” of another man.

\- I imagine…

\- Everything was summarized in a: I don’t like, I want a woman.

\- At least it was helpful. You really have to be very brave to let yourself do that without fearing for your supposed sexuality.

\- Sexuality is not an organ that hurts, I don’t know why so much chaos. Do what you like, and end. ¿You? ¿Have you spent by women?

\- Something…- You arranged your hair nervously.

\- ¿And?- He close a little.

\- Well… Kinda like you, my “homosexuality” does not convince me completely.

\- Not completely- He smiled- But something yes…Tell me about that…

\- Lord- You returned to blush- Neither with Jonas I speak these things…

\- Let me guess… Jonas is the typical crazy that tells you each daily penetration.

\- Yes- You laugh- Exactly.

\- Come on, tell me- He took your hand- With trust, beautiful.

\- Trust is not the problem…- You smiled- But I say it out loud.

\- At least tell me what thing convinced about your “homosexuality”…

\- The part of the breasts…- You looked away.

\- ¿From who?- He laugh.

\- Fool- You hit him gently- The others… I mean, you are a man, you understand how interesting is caressed a pair of breasts…

\- Totally.

\- That and… you know… the part of… ¿Give pleasure?

\- ¿With the mouth or…?

\- The fingers… I dont know, I find it interesting feeling do it and produce orgasms… But the rest don’t convince me. Never seduced me the receiving anything of a woman…

\- You are like 17 percent homosexual…

\- ¿Why 17?

\- I dont know- He smiled sweetly.

\- And then everything else… The idea of a relationship with a woman, all… I don’t like in that way. I mean, to support a woman, I have myself… And there are things I like more in men than in women.

\- ¿Like what?

\- ¿Beyond the obvious detail of penetration? Things… As… Hugs for example. No woman has hug me so nice that I forget the world, my problems, my fears, my doubts… Men may hug fewer times, but better, stronger, broader, with the male part of their souls.

\- ¿I hug like that?

\- Sure- You smiled.

And for a couple of hours, you were only talking. Enjoyed the day fully, anticipating the days you would be separated. All to end with a great night of carnal encounters.


	13. Chapter 13

Now that Samuel had returned, you could finally return to hug him, kiss and fill him with the pampering he loved so much. He spent nearly an hour with his head in your lap, telling details of the voyage, while you caressed his hair. At the end, the treasure was the supposed, a small chest with gold coins, thet Victor calculated very valuable.

In the afternoon, you’d curled up in his arms as you walked into the room, in search of a treasure even sweeter, but the sound of fists hitting the front door made Drake made growled, like a dog that will try to remove his bone. You laughed, kissing his neck.

\- I’ll see who it is… Wait for me, I’ll be quick.

Quickly you walked into the living room and looked through the peephole, while that someone returned to pounding on the door with his knuckles. Was your damn ex boyfriend. You walked quickly back to your room and you looked at Samuel.

\- Is Anton- You mutter.

You watched Sam took a serious air and showed a clear intention by going to face him. But you were not sure you want him got involved with that oaf.

\- Wait. Stay here- You took one of his hands- I will depart him. But stay tuned… Just in case… ¿Yes?

\- Go calm, I’m ready to smash his face.

You kissed his lips quickly, before going to the front door and open.

Anton came in alone, with arrogant air, despite being quite small in stature. He looked you angry, with his brown hair care too much.

\- ¿So?- He said, reluctantly, with his relatively sharp typical voice- ¿You don’t give me a kiss?

\- ¿Are you crazy?

\- I’m your boyfriend…

\- Oh my God ¡I left you months ago! ¿What you don’t understand?

\- ¡You leave me! I don’t. You’re still mine…

\- Damn possessive…

\- Even worse, I heard that you hang out with other dude ¿It is true?

\- Hell yes.

\- ¿What?

He hit a wall, with his fist. You knew he was furious, he did that to prove it. And of course, you were afraid that the next thing hit, be your face. But, despite that, also you wanted, you wanted to encourage him, you wanted to give a justification to Samuel for break his jaw. Heck you wanted to hit him. You wanted to see Anton suffer, and you wanted to see the sensual Samuel in action.

\- Get over it, Anton- You faced him- I’m with someone else. It’s better than you in many ways, I love him really. And he fuck like a fucking beast, he started orgasms in me only with his eyes. Thing you ever could, inept.

\- You are treading the line- He hissed.

\- ¿What are you going to do to me? ¿Squeal like squirrel? That’s all you do, even in sex.

\- ¿You know what I’ll do to you?- He pushed you up against the wall, with acid voice- I’m going to rape you. I’ll break your cute butt, several times and with several things, until all I see is the ground covered with blood.

You trembled slightly, frightened. You knew he was capable of that, that had been one of the many reasons that you left him.

\- And after that- He continued- I am going to bring you to the hospital, so you heal and to ravish then again, you damn miserable bitch.

To Drake, whp had heard all that, climbed the blood to the head. Enraged, he came out of your room and walked quickly to you. He took Anton from his shoulders and he turned to stare at him.

You’ve never seen Sam like this. There was a rictus of anger in her brown eyes that even was scared you. His appearance, which always has generated a dangerous impression, had now worsened. And it was obvious that what he wanted, was that Anton was scared.

Samuel, with a firm movement and taking advantage of that he was almost twice as large, stamped him, leaving him with the face and chest completely against the wall. He jabbed his arm on his neck, imprisoning, keeping him from moving.

\- ¿What did you say you were going to do?- Drake snarled, with furious tone- ¿What you were going to rape her? ¿Do you know who I am? ¡I’m her fucking boyfriend!

\- I am sorry ¡I am sorry!- Anton’s voice trembled.

\- How easy you apologize ¿Mmmmm? How easy threats to rape women… That man you are… How brave…

\- I’m kidding… Really…

\- I’m not kidding with that. And if I say I’m going to rape you, I will.

\- ¿W-what?

Static apart, you see Samuel lowered his pants and underpants to Anton, in a single movement, leaving his white ass in the air, crushed even more facing the wall. Your ex boyfriend squeed like a rabbit caught by an eagle.

\- ¿¡You’d find it funny!?- Drake snorted, glued to his ear- Wait to destroy your ass with my thick penis ¡And you will see that funny!

\- ¡No! ¡No!- Anton cried- ¡I am sorry! ¡No!

\- You’ll leave her alone. Forever. I do not want to see your hideous face anymore. And if she tells me you tried to contact her, I’ll pick you, and ravish you for two weeks, and I call my brother, to keep for the next two. ¿¡Is that clear!?

\- ¡Yes! ¡I understood! ¡Let me go! ¡Please!

Samuel took him by his shirt collar and separated him from the wall, hard, to push him to the front door. Anton walked haltingly, terrified, pulling up his pants and running away from your home, as if the worst evil spirit had attacked him.

He closed the door gently, looking at you.

\- Good acting ¿Don’t you think?- Drake said, again with his gentle voice.

\- For god’s sake…- You breathed.

\- ¿Did you think I really would violate him?- He smiled.

\- Kinda…

\- Sweetie…- He held his hands to you- ¿I scared you?

\- Yes- You laughed nervously, taking his fingers- You scared me as much as him.

\- I never would absolutely nothing to hurt you- He spent his arms around your waist and closer to him even more- Unless you liked…

\- Samy…- You hugged- Thanks for protecting me…

\- That’s what I am, beautiful…

\- By the way- You looked him- ¿Why this method?

\- From what you’ve told me about him, and after what he said… It’s obvious. His threats of rape you, also come for being an inept in bed, is because he has a fear of having something sexual with a man. He is an insecure with his penis. And threaten with break his sphincter, is more a psychological fear than a fear to the fact itself.

\- Only you can do to talk of the sphincter of Anton sound something sexy…- You purr- Wao… I think see you in action lit me…

\- We can return to what we left in the room…- He pressed your waist against his- ¿Mmmmmm?

\- True… You owe me this treasure…

\- Sweetie- He took your face and stood very close to your mouth- You drive me crazy… You’re the most amazing thing in my life…

\- Give me a damn kiss, Sam- Your impatient.

Smiling, he devoured your mouth, full of lust. You did not even bother to go to the room, you soothed yours instincts and thirst for yours bodies on the couch, several times.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been six months you were Samuel girlfrien, and that night in particular, you could not sleep. You had not noticed the passage of time, if not because he made a small dinner “anniversary”. All nice, romantic, perfect, but alone with your mind and the quiet body of Drake next to you, your thoughts began to sprout and bounce inside your head.

Six months now. Happy, with its obvious ups and downs of any relationship, but always improving. Six months too fast. You had slept always together, walking out, always eaten at home, and made love hundreds of times. You varied in bed, and even returned to have meetings of the “virtual” style between you, to keep the flame of passion burning.

But still, you had noticed something, and it was the routine. Not in bad way, not from the viewpoint of boredom and disgust, but the comfort of a stable company, a home, a warm bed. It was beautiful, it was idyllic. It was too homely.

Even worse that night, where at dinner, Samuel hinted, maybe inadvertently and qualified for extra beers, he would still be there, with you. He had pointed much the “forever”, he had remarked homey details that surpassing a courtship. And you could swear that, deep down, he was speaking to you of marriage.

That does not let you sleep a wink. You loved him a lot, yes, but to recognize the time you’d been together, suddenly you feel saturated, scared. You know that if he ask, you would not know what to say. You wanted to spend your life with him, but it was a huge step. You never entered the relationship with these ideas, you’ve never thought it, and now you were in a very difficult situation.

The hours passed, and you were still sitting on your side of the bed, as if you had never finished lay, staring at the front wall. And maybe your unease was too obvious, because Drake seemed to wake up, although it was not time to do it.

He moved between the sheets, putting in his back. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking a little, trying to better distinguish you in the darkness of the room. He identified you, he knew you were sitting. Confused, he turned on the light table beside him, frowning for enlightenment.

\- ¿Sweetie?- He muttered, with voice rasped and asleep- ¿W- What’s up? ¿What time is it?

\- It is night yet, Samy… Go back to sleep- You pretended sweetness.

\- ¿W-what are you doing awake?- He sat up slowly, rubbing his forehead- ¿Nightmares?

\- I’m fine, don’t worry.

\- ¿You can’t sleep?- He rubbed your arm, tenderly- ¿You fell ill?

\- I’m fine- You repeated.

\- You don’t have face that you’d even lying, Princess…- He approached.

You sighed, denying to yourself. You did not want to discuss anything specific with him, not yet, much less at that time.

\- Sweetie- Samuel tried to look at you- ¿What’s happening to you? Tell me…

\- Can wait for tomorrow, Samy- You looked him- Go back to sleep.

\- Sure, and I can sleep thinking that something happens to you I do not know what it is.

\- I don’t want to keep awake to you…

\- I’m not going to sleep. Tell me about what happens to you ¿You want to tell me with a hug?- He stretched his arms slightly.

You returned to sigh, rubbing your face. Samuel knew something was wrong, you never rejected them one of his hugs. He left the sheets just to sit in front of you, near your knees, facing you.

\- Love… by God- He took your hands, hard- Tell me.

\- It’s my problem with my mind, Sam, is not that… It’s nothing…

\- Bullshit. It is nothing but can’t sleep. And I give a shit that’s your problem. Your problems are mine too ¿Remember?

\- I know… Precisely… God…- You inspired, seeking an order in the chaos in your head- You know I did not realize that today we did six months…

\- ¿And?

\- Suddenly I feel… saturated…

\- ¿Y-you want a time… apart?- He asked, afraid.

\- No, I do not know, I do not think… I just feel like some had thrown me a bucket of years, or that I had awakened from a slumber, or something…

\- I do not understand you, honey…

\- At dinner you talk… You said things I can not get out of my head…

\- I speak even sleep, be more specified ¿You want?

\- Maybe you said something because you were drunk…

\- I was a little funny, I need twice that to start being drunk… ¿What the hell did I say?

\- You said things like “In many years”, or “I would not tell this to my grandchildren” or “of black always you look good, you must marry in black”…

\- ¿What’s with that?

\- ¿Really you were saying that consent? ¿You know you were leaving glimpse?

\- ¿Are you asking me if I want to marry you?

\- ¡No!- You doubted- Yes… No…

\- Let’s see… Take it easy. I said all that because I think exactly that. You know I have no filter in my mouth. And I’ve been thinking about marrying you since I saw you at the exhibition. However, if you’re telling me you want a formal question, I can do it, I only planned to do so in a more idyllic place, and not in bed, but.

\- Wait- You stopped- Oh my God. Stop for a moment.

\- Oh shit- He sighed, rubbing his face- Shit… ¡Shit! I sped up ¿True? You do not want to marry me… God… Sorry honey… I did not want to… Got damn…

\- Slow down a little, Sam- You pat his leg- That’s why I could not sleep. I went to be with you as boyfriends, without realizing the time, to recognize that spent six bloody months and you’re thinking about getting married. I got a little scared. I did not realize that jump.

\- ¿Still you love me at least?

\- Do not be stupid, that’s not in dispute.

\- What a relief- He smiled slightly.

\- ¿You see? Is a problem mine and my brain- You rub your hair- They are no doubt, are… fears.

\- ¿To what?

\- No fucking idea- You laughed slightly- That’s what stupidly pathetic.

\- I propose you something- He took your hands.

\- ¿What?- You looked him.

\- I ask you now, we continue to live as daily, and when you feel safe, you tell me yes or no.

\- ¿To what?

\- ¿Will you marry me?

\- ¿¡What!?- You you altered.

\- ¡Shhh! ¡Take it easy! I told you, you respond to me other day, whenever. Although I will go crazy every time I hear you say yes or no to something… So say yes or no, and the word… Colombo. So I know it is.

\- ¿What method is that?- You sighed.

\- So you do not have to worry about when I ask. Already did. Take your time. I can wait.

\- My problem is not the answer- You complained- My problem is the huge jump that is…

\- ¿You mean that you know and answer…?- He doubt.

\- It’s pretty obvious that I do…

He looked at you, rapt, waiting, barely breathing, as if his life were decided in a dice game. You do not know exactly why he was like this, until you remembered.

-I am sorry- You shook your head- My mistake. Colombo.

Drake jumped to your lips, kissing you hard, forcing you to go to bed with him on top, without stopping to kiss and bite you gently.

\- No, no ¡Ouch!- You tried to remove him, laughing slightly- Stop ¡Stop biting me!

\- We will work together on this- He looked you a moment- To make you feel calm, for what you need.

\- You just give me a little time to process it… ¡And stop being so heavy! Literally and metaphorically.

\- ¿Can I be obviously elated while you process it quietly?

\- As if you could not be elated at something… Yes Sam, just do not make me go get a dress tomorrow. I will decide the date and the others stuff.

\- I love you- He stared you, with glassy eyes- Got damn… I love you, I love you, I love you…

\- I know- You laugh- I love you too, multiplied by… four.

Samuel kissed you gently, slow, full of love. Those kisses were your favorite. Even kissing you, he hug you and he rolled to one side, with you, to get in his back, and you above him.

\- Sweetie- He muttered, sighing- ¿Are you calmer now?

\- Mjm- You nodded, cuddle on his chest, comfortably.

\- ¿Do you think you can sleep?- He kissed your head.

\- Possibly- You smiled- Thank you for always calm me, Samy.

\- For that I am your husband- He cut the sentence immediately- I’m sorry, your time…

\- It’s okay- You pat his stomach- Turn euphoric calm. But now I want to sleep… Turn off the light ¿Yes?

\- Sure… Wife- He jocked, turning off the light- Rest my love…

\- Rest… Husband.

You feel him hold you, sighing. You stayed awake a little longer, on his chest, thinking. No longer you had that fear in your mind. Just like this, by speaking with him, your absurd concern to take such an important step, it became reality and an obvious nonsense. You were engaged with that soft and gente guy, and the million thoughts laden with anxiety, they were gone. Simple.

You let yourself be lulled by the swaying of his chest, slowly, sleeping with the idea that life was just beginning.

The End


End file.
